1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to poly-aminofunctionalized polymerization initiators and polymers produced therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increased demand to reduce the fuel consumption of automobiles, driven in part by the rise of interest in environmental issues. One manner in which to cope with such demand has been to reduce the rolling resistance of tires. Various methods have been attempted to reduce the rolling resistance of tires, including the use of a variety of rubber additives. Also, it is known that the performance of rubber compositions on a wet road surface can be largely improved by using an inorganic filler, such as silica or the like, together with a carbon black filler. Accordingly, additives and polymers having increased interaction with such fillers for use in tire manufacturing have been developed. However, improvements are still needed.